


Once Upon a Living Nightmare

by DocCyanosis



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocCyanosis/pseuds/DocCyanosis
Summary: Everyone can go through horrors in their lives. Some have pasts they can't escape. Some have brought it on themselves. Some have it thrown on them. But it's how you stand back up, how you walk away from these horrors. Do you run away and try to forget? Or do you face it and deal with it head on? Or perhaps, you do something crazy, and accept it?A/N: So I wanted to take this time to say that this is my first actual piece in a long time.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the band members of Gorillaz nor their affiliations. I do however own my OC whom is known as Primal. That being said if you like him, you may ask to use him as long as it's not complete shit wrecking of the character. I also make no claims that any of this writing is canon or that it will be.





	1. Hidden In a Shell

Oh how I've watched, how I've waited. With bated breath in my lungs and both pride and misery in my heart. I have bidden my time and observed from the fringes of your mind. Watching while you became a man, even if a shell of one. Watching while you made new friends. Watching while you helped nurture her, while you suffered him, and while you grew. I made my watch careful and quiet. Waiting for the day you would need me enough to release me.

Locked away from you, stripped away on that faithful day the car came. That cruel day of loss of yourself. I admire your resolve, never giving me leverage, never giving me footing. Even when the you were abused. Even when you felt completely lost you never sought me.

Why? I am just as much of you as yourself. Why then? Why did you not let me free when the Island came down? Why did you not free me when the pirates attacked or when the beast of a creature tormented you? Was it all in the name of self preservation? Of keeping what you now know as yourself? Do you even know that I am here? Why do you hold on to such resolve?

But that has changed, hasn't it Stuart?

 

2D awoke in his room in a cold sweat. He wasn't quite sure what his dream was all about. All he knew was that he was terrified. After getting a drink of water from his bathroom sink he lay back on his bed and pondered what he had seen and heard from his dream. It was getting easier to do so. He had been having these dreams for a couple of weeks now.

It was such a weird dream, almost real. What was the word Noodle had used? Vivic? Vivid! that's it. It was very cold. You could see the air freezing around you. Almost like little crystals in the light. It was blue, not like my hair, not a shocking color but a pale color. Like the steel of a big freezer wall that isn't shiny anymore. I could never see past the man it was so dark. But why can't I remember the man? I know I saw his face, but I can't remember it.

 

A/N: This one is a little short but it's meant to be. Just a little bit of a mood setter for later. Don't worry there will be actual dialogue in the next one. But this was needed to be gotten out of the way here. Please give me thoughts but no need to be a dick. We are all here to enjoy writings.


	2. Healed Scars

"They say time heals all wounds. If that is true than how much time is needed? How long until these wounds are healed? El Manana was so long ago and after I had gotten back to them, I started to feel at peace again. So why now? What did I do to deserve this? Why did Russ have to see it? Why did Mudz have to learn of it? And poor Toochi! What has happened to all of us? Why can't we just go back to Humanz?" -Noodle's Diary

It was finally over, they had finished Humanz and could breathe. Sure there would be concerts and the such but they needed to blow off some steam. Which meant parties needed planned and they still needed to figure out what they would do as far as vacation.

Noodle was getting dressed in her room. Nothing too snazzy just a nice black body suit and some hugging shorts and boots. She decided on a silk blue choker with a small gemstone hanging from it. A deep blue almost purple sapphire that Russel had gotten her for Christmas.

She took off down the stairs towards the kitchen to join Russel for breakfast. There was no way Murdoc was up yet. It was only 10am after all. And 2D could be up, but it was hard to tell. He had been having weird dreams lately and sometimes he got sleep and sometimes he didn't. She frowned at the thought.

Sure enough Russ was at the stove top. Smelled like pancakes with bacon and eggs. Though she admitted the flavor in the air was a little different this time. More smokey and sweet. Russ had gotten a new cook book for Christmas from Murdoc of all people. So it was hard to say what the new flavor was. But that wasn't the only thing that caught her off guard. Noodle was staring at a full table.

Murdoc was sitting there with a drained whiskey bottle in front of him and a disgruntled look on his face and blurry eyes. Wonder if he passed out there last night and just woke up. He didn't have a shirt on and she only hoped that pants were on under the table. Of course it wouldn't be new to her otherwise. And then there was 2D. Just as she was afraid of, he hadn't slept much and it showed.

"Another weird dream last night Toochi?"-Noodle

He looked up and gave a very half hearted smile. He always liked when she would call him by his nickname but he just didn't have the energy to show it properly. His dark eyes had circles around them, making them look exceptionally hollow this morning. He had a light blue t-shirt on and jeans. His spiky blue hair going every which way it could.

"Ye he was already here when I came down. Hasn't said much but I figured he would after he ate" chimed Russel while loading a plate a pancakes for both 2D and Murdoc.

"Wass diff'rent with the pancakes Russ? Why they blackish?" 2D had managed to say before diving right in.

"Well D, I made them with some black walnut from back home. One of them recipes my grandma used to make when my mom wasn't feeling all that, how'd she put it, spritely. It will help with the pick up see?" Russ explained. "Used some hickory too."

Noodles giggled at the looks on their faces as they ate the slightly bitter pancakes. A lot of syrup was involved. She looked down at the eggs half expecting them to be off color as well but they weren't. As for the bacon, well, Russ would never do anything to hurt the bacon.

She couldn't help but think back to all of those goofy mornings in the past, sure there was a lot of troubled times. And some were just downright horrid. But they were like a family. A very weird and dysfunctional family. But they were all she had and they were enough. Russ was like a father to her hands down. Murdoc was the drunk uncle who had done some bastardly things from time to time but was still there in general. And 2D was, well he was her best friend. He was whatever she needed really. Growing up he was like a brother, then he was her friend and now it was hard to tell. But she loved them all in different ways. And nothing would break their bond.


	3. Preparations

"Great, another party to plan. That's what I thought when I started looking for venues. What a fool I was. It was too good to be true. Man if I could go back I'd pick the same place, sho'. But only so I could burn that damn ship around them and send it to the bottom of the ocean!"-Reflections of Russel Hobbs

Russ had always hated doing party planning. But it was so much worse after Del was gone. Del knew how to party and had no problem with taking over so he could get some rest if needed. As he looked through places they could go and enjoy themselves for a big party he found himself thinking about Del. It had been a long time since his best friend left residency in his body. Wonder what he is doing out there on the other side. Probably hangin' with some broads or laying down some rhymes.

The search went on and on well through the day. Murdoc was handling entertainment. Noodle was looking into getting some sponsors from the raceway to help make it a really big night. D was doing what he could to get some PR going for it. All I needed to do was set the venue so we could throw it all together.

Deciding to call it a day because nothing was standing out he went down to the living room to see what was on the TV. The house was empty other than him. 2D and Noodle had gone out shopping and were going to go dancing afterwards. They were finding comfort in each other a fair bit here as of late.Which made sense for the most part. D was having it rough right now with those dreams. Noodle has a lot of experience with rough shit in her life. So them spending a lot of time together was understandable.

But he could tell they looked at each other differently. This didn't really bother him he didn't guess. She was very much so an adult now. And while 2D wasn't exactly the type to be able to protect anyone, much less his baby girl, he was a decent guy as a whole. Besides his little Noodle girl could handle it for both of them. He didn't think they had done anything yet other than fall asleep together watching zombie flicks, he did however think it was just a matter of time. As long as he respected her he would tolerate it.

As for Murdoc who in the hell knows. Actually he could be in hell and they wouldn't be any the wiser. But Murdoc had mellowed out a lot in his old age. Over the hill really took it out of him I guess. I mean he was still a miserable bastard of a drunk but he wouldn't be Murdoc if he weren't. After all that was just-

CRASH

Russ was abruptly interrupted by a crash coming from the hallway. It sounded like something shattered. He walked in with a strange tense feeling in his spine. That feeling when you know someone or something is there. He peered through the doorway into the hallway and saw the culprit of the noise. A vase that Noodle had gotten them all for the house from Japan. It now lay shattered on the floor with the water flooding the carpet and the flowers scattered. But no sign of what knocked it to the floor.

Then he felt it again, that tense feeling in his spine, followed by a sense of cold fingers running up his back ending in a wet coppery taste in his mouth. Whoever it was is behind him now. He spun around throwing his big meaty arm around, hoping to catch whomever with either an elbow or a backfist. He never connected though; no one was there.

You're being paranoid Russ the house is empty. This thought didn't ease his mind any. Grabbing the bat by the door he gave the house a quick once over. That tense feeling returned to him again a few times but he never saw anything else odd.

He never noticed the dead birds on the window sill that weren't there before. He never noticed the water smeared on 2D and Noodles door spelling out save them. He never noticed that the word betrayer had been scratched into Murdoc's winnie door or that a curious symbol was now burned into the doorknob of the front door. He never noticed that the flowers from the vase were scattered to roughly read FEAR.


	4. A Night of Our Own

"Deals can be tricky. Yea, you have to be very precise when making a deal with the Devil you see. He likes his word play. He will find any loop hole he can. If you asked for a million bucks you might find a fuck load of male deer in yer yard. But in general as long as you keep up your end of the deal then he will too. But that's the tricky part in't it? Keeping your part of the bargain to the letter in't always easy. Learned that the hard way once or twice. But no matter how much I fucked up on a deal he always loved me and my devotion. Just wished I would have realized the true cost before it was too late."-Murdoc Nichols on making Satanic Deals

The night had been going pretty well for the two band mates actually. It started with a little shopping for the house. Nothing crazy, some soap, tooth paste, you know, taxables. After they had gotten the much needed supplies they went and had a quaint little dinner. Their delicacy of choice? Pizza.

Noodle had decided it would be best to ask about his dream while they ate. 2D was usually more cooperative about things when he had food in his face. This made her begin to realize that he had been choosing to tell her about these dreams and this strange man. It made her think about other things and gave her a bit of hope really. She had a crush on him since she had left after the El Manana incident. To be honest, thinking of seeing his big goofy grin again had been what got her through all of it. And when they saw each other again, he hugged her. Sure they had hugged before but this was more of a hug then the others if that makes any sense. There was weight to it. And ever since then, that's how he always hugged her.

"Ey Noods, you still in there?"

"Oh, uh, hai" she said with a giggle, snapping back to reality. "I was just thinking about how you said it was the same dream but something different was said each time."

"Yeh, weird in't it" he replied with a face full of pizza. "I can't 'member e'eryfink that's said but 'dis time 'e mentioned the band. Usually iz just 'bout me."

This made Noodle think for a minute. It didn't sound like a premonition or a any kind of possession she could think of. It just sounded like he was having really weird dreams. He was afraid of most things it seemed so no no real surprise there. But she liked to listen to him anyway and help him put his mind to ease. She just couldn't help but wonder when he was going to stop being afraid of being with her. She knew he liked her, it was pretty obvious to be honest. But she wouldn't act until he did.

2D was lost in thought as well. Mindlessly munching on his pizza while thinking about everything that has happened to them all. He had his Noodle back, Russ was normal sized again, the cyborg that tormented him by proxy was gone. Hell even Murdoc was easier to get along with, still an abusive prick, but easier to get along with all the same. They had just released Humanz and had some breathing room before the concerts hit. He was happy, he had everything he wanted. Didn't he?

"Are you ready to go Toochi? You promised this girl a dance remember?" Noodle giggled as it was her turn to catch him off guard.

"Oh yehhhh, iz 'bout dat time in't it?" was all he could manage to say while pizza sauce dribbled onto his chin causing them both to laugh hysterically.

As the went to the club they continued to enjoy each others company. Dancing, drinking, having a merry ole time. They began to lose themselves in each other as they often did these days. They had no clue that they were being watched. Not just from the outside looking in. But also by the inside looking out. Never knowing that both directions were hoping they would be together.

 

A/N: So I thought that writing the accents would be fun, right? That I would enjoy doing it? Yea about that. My every move was calculated, but damn am I bad at math. Writing 2D's accent is causing me to have a fit over here. And I'm not even that hard about grammar. It just hurts me to write that way. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think so far. Again don't be a dick, we are all here to read other peoples stuff. Also if something seems confusing to you at the moment just be patient. It will explain itself in due time. I promise. And of course, thank you for reading up to this point. I hope you are enjoying it. And yes, this will be a long one.


	5. Warnings

"He was a terror of a man. He did horrible things that can never be undone. Things that will never go away. I want to hate him. I want to hate him with every fiber of my being, and every ounce of my soul. But I can't, because I understand him. I know what he is, and why he did it. And if it meant saving her, I would do it again and again. And I know he would too."-Stuart Pot on the Primal incident.

 

"I have to warn them, I have to let them know. I can't let this happen to them. Murdoc you bastard. How could you?" The specter raced through the after life doing everything it could to make it there in time. The news it carried was frantic and utterly terrifying. It had to make it to the house, it had to warn them. It had to tell them that the deal was not met, and that Satan himself was coming for them.

Hell was not a pleasant place. Hell was multilayered yet also simple. The concept was that your worst fears would haunt you for eternity. And if your fears changed then so too did Hell. Escaping was hard, it was far from an evening stroll. Not only did the landscape reach up to claim you, so too did the denizens. You see, this specter didn't belong here, it had received a rumor of a rather large breach in a contract. One it had to hear of first hand.

The descent into Hell was madness enough, but it was the easy part. All those that would walk in were welcome. But it's the leaving that would be the task. But the specter had to, there was no ifs. Failure would not be worth the sacrifices it had already made. So as the specter raced like a bat out of hell on it's way out of Hell a few denizens decided to join the party.

"Finally, I'm out" the specter mused to itself. "Time to get there, time to get to the house."

The specter floated along the outside of the house, looking in windows to see if anyone were there. It saw no one. This brought the specter to ponder. "How can I leave word, I don't have much time. I must tell them." With this it set to work. First at the Winnebago door. Scrawling the word Betrayer. Then into the house where it saw Russel Hobbs flipping through the channels. The specter smiled at him, though it knew it could not be seen. So walking over to the large man it placed it's hand on his shoulder and said "find the clues Russ, we need to save them old"-

This was interrupted by a ghastly noise. Turning the specter saw it, a denizen of Hell. Standing about 8ft tall with slender yet powerful arms. A body built for agility and red claws that seemed to be exuding heat. The specter knew it had no choice, this beast must be dealt with.

With a quick glance back at Russ, who seemed to be deep in thought, it sprung and the great beast with all it had. Knocking it back into the hallway. Reaching for a vase it smashed the creature in the head, dazing it, but also alerting Russel to their presence with the loud crash. The specter began to chase the creature up the stairs as Russel entered the hall, searching with his ghost white eyes.

The fight continued upstairs as the specter slowly began to over power the beast, but this strength was fading fast. It had to end this, now.Knowing the damage that would be done by the claws it wrapped the beast in it's arms and began strangulating it. Twisting the head with various pops and cracks all the while the beast ripped and seared spectral flesh. Finally the beast was dead. But the toll was too much. The specter needed to find an anchor, and it knew just the place.

Using water still on the beast it wrote on the doors of the remaining band members and then carried the beast down and out the door. If it stayed the rotting process would poison the house as well as those it was trying to save. Stopping at the door, it wrote a symbol on the knob using the beasts claw, searing the image in it that hopefully the members would know. But it's time was up. It needed to get to it's anchor. Luckily he was coming down the stairs as it thought the words.

A/N:Well this is getting exciting. I aim to write much much more but I feel writing 5 parts is enough for one night. I'm tired and have work in a handful of hours. So goodnight, I shall be back on soon. Also, please give me a subscribe if you want. I won't beg for votes, but if you feel it deserves it than by all means. This will be a long story. The parts will get to being longer but probably only one a night or so. These and the next couple are shorter just to give you the info you need to move forward.And as always, Happy reading everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know what I am Stuart. You know I'm here. Why do you continue to deny me? Why must I remain locked away from you? You have so much potential you could be reaching Stuart. You could have her, you know. I can see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. But you are too feeble willed to see it through. What do you fear? The big one? Sure he is brutish but not impossible. And then there is THAT one. You can beat him on your own but you refuse. Why? It's madness. Let me out Stuart. Let me out and together we can bring the world to it's knees."- Excerpt from 2D's Dream Journal

 

The chains around his arms, chest and throat were hot. He could move but not enough to escape or even get comfortable. All he could do was watch and plead. But his master was enjoying himself.

"You disappoint me Murdoc. I have given you many opportunities but you still fail me" sneared Satan.

"Please master, I beg of you, give me one last chance" Murdoc begged.

"Why? You had a simple task. Did you not?" the Dark Master spat back.

"Yes my lord, I had arranged it all. I even removed the parachute." Murdoc was frantically trying to convince the great overseer of his faith that he was being honest. "How was I to know that she would make it out?"

"Your inability to sense someone's true strength is not an excuse worm. You owed me one of your band members. Now you will owe me 3. Shall we do a head count or do we understand each other?"-Satan said as Murdoc's chains got hotter and hotter. Searing a pattern across his chest and arms. The throat chains remained warm but not burning.

"Yes master. I will do as you demand. I will not fail you again." murdoc pined as he was waved away, sent out of Satan's sight.

"Oh I know you will. I intend to orchestrate this matter personally."

Back in the winnibego.

Murdoc awoke on his bed with a start. He grabbed a bottle of vodka he had intended on drinking when he was so abruptly pulled from this world. As he sat up he felt an intense burning on his flesh, causing him to drop the bottle. 'Bloody hell, he marked me. Now I have no choice."

With this last somber thought he gingerly pulled on a shirt and headed in to the house to begin his subtlegoodbyes to everyone. Hopefully they would never see it coming. It's better that way he would imagine. Oh well, it had been a good run, he knew Gorillaz was over. He would never replace 2D's voice. Or Noodle's ability to shred chords. Or even Russel's percussionist talent. It was over, he had lost the biggest gamble he could roll the dice on.

Walking in he saw Russ jamming with his headphones on. Most likely working on some kind of beats to hold onto for later work. Noodle and 2D were in the Kitchen humming the words to Feel Good Inc. while fixing something to eat.

'What am I doing?' Murdoc thought to himself. 'They're just bandmates. Why are you getting so sappy. You made it didn't you?'

Not wanting to get all teary eyed over some dead folk walking he walked back into the hallway. That was when he oopsed...hard. Right across from him was the vase noodle had bought them all. Walking up to it took the time to gently run his fingers over the glossy piece of art. Taking care to not drop it he picked it up and examined the details. Black background, with pink and red cherry blossoms.

He thought back to that day. He didn't care much for Christmas but it was a good day. He had even gotten some gifts for all of them. That wasn't cheating right? After all gift giving and even the tree were all stolen from pagan ceremony. Couldn't have been that big of deal, right?

But as he thought about it, he remembered a FedEx box arriving and how Noodle got all excited. They all about died when Russ asked her if it were her little sister or something. But then Noodle said with pride, holding up the vase, "Family (which is what the description said in both English and Japanese) is something that doesn't happen often. But when it does, it's one of the most beautiful sights in life. Just like the Cherry blossoms when they bloom. Only so often, but absolutely amazing."

That's what she said,family, no wonder faceache cried. Sitting the vase down he swallowed hard, and fixed his gaze on the price at hand. He felt something he hadn't felt since he decided to stop caring what his father thought. Heartbreak. But there was much to do so he couldn't dwell. He had a few calls to make to some angry pirates. After all, it was his task to arrange entertainment.


	7. A Great Night....For Some of Us

"Reports are saying that that a cruise liner has been attacked tonight by a group of pirates sitting just off the bay. We have word that gunfire as well as helicopter fire has been taking place. We don't have a count on casualties yet, but we are sending a chopper in closer to try to get a bird's eye view. We have reports that police as well as the port authority are acting together to bring this attack to a halt. We have been advised that Naval forces are en route to deal with the pirates. We are just waiting to get a clear connection to chopper 5 but...wait a second...yes we have a connection. Now be warned this is happening live and the footage could very well be too much for many viewers and that discretion is advised."- GNN reporting on the attack of the RMS Queen's Tempest

 

It was a wonderful night in the beginning of May. It was finally warm enough to not need any jackets or sweaters. Plus it being only a week or too since Humanz was released, it was time to bring back an old tradition. After they got done dancing the night away and shut down the bar 2D and Noodle decided to grab some spray paint and hit the town. Tagging the town with their logo was something they did when they released both Gorillaz and Demon Days. The others had joined them when they had released the Lenz app. But this was a way of saying 'we're back.'

After changing into some black clothes they stored behind a dumpster when they began their night, the duo set out. They made it a point to hit every where they thought people would notice. On the list, amongst a few others, were the bridge, the banks, and of course, the water tower.

"Let's see what you got us Toochi" Noodle said slyly as they approached the first bank. "Black, white, green and...really Toochi? Magenta?"

"Wha? I fink iz a good idea, yea? Really helps 'ring de messige home. 'sides, I wuz really proud of de app." 2D replied indignantly as he laid the white foundation for a good green and black to really pop. Then he added before sticking his tongue out at her "nex 'ime, you git de paint."

She giggled at how childish he was sometimes and felt her face get a little red before starting on the black layer following behind him. They were a little rusty, but that's why they picked the smallest location first. It didn't matter if they had to take a few minutes to knock the dust from their boots, so to speak.

After finishing the first one they took a step back and admired the work. Not their best tag, but it also wasn't as bad as their first. Noodle thought back to it, she was only ten and was pretty sure she got more paint on herself then she did the wall. She wasn't nervous, but she was having too much fun to realize that the nozzle was facing the wrong way. No, by far this one was leagues better.

2D couldn't help but to see how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. It was one of those moments that made him forget that he was considerably older than her. Funny how she had always managed to do that to him. Even before he thought of her romantically he still cared for her. And she had a talent for making him feel younger at times. And at other times, she made him feel so much older. But it wasn't about that now. She was having fun, and he knew it took a long time before she got to a point where she could do that.

Thinking back to that day, when she came stepping out of Russel's giant mouth, he couldn't help but have to fight back tears. Back on plastic beach his life was a total nightmare. He reckons this was about the time he realized how much he truly cared for the girl. Thinking of her was what got her through, but it was also part of the torment. The cyborg didn't help matters either, it looked so much like his noodle, but without the warmth of her smile, or the light in her eyes. It sure as hell didn't laugh like noodle either. It was almost maniacal to be honest, which scared 2D to death. Cyborg and that damned whale. But then Noodle came back, stepping down from his giant friend. A mask covered the bruises and scars on her face, but it did little for the scars that she had on the inside. The light in her eyes had been snuffed out, the warmth of her smile was stolen. But that didn't matter, he hugged her the only way he could think of at the time. And time, was all they would have from then on right? The whale incident took time sure, but in more time she would smile again, and that's all that mattered.

"Come on Toochi, we still have the big ones to do and the sun will be up soon." Noodle was staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

How long had he been lost in thought, had he gone into autopilot? Only the two left? He had lost three tags while he was daydreaming. And as if waiting for a cue, a voice in the back of his mind, one he couldn't pin down, laughed and said "now Stuart, don't waste the moment, if you don't focus you will lose more than just a couple of hours" "Who are you?" 2D thought to himself, but got no response.

Electing to just enjoy this moment with his object of admiration, he looked into Noodle's eyes, peering into her with his big black orbs and said "I'm a'right luv, just thinking about old times. I'm 'ere now tho, wif you. But I fink we need to 'urry. So bridge? Or to'er?"

Smiling at the way he said 'with you' she thought for a second and decided. "Tower, definitely the tower. We've never done that spot before." And with grins as big as the harbor was wet, they set to the rooftops.

The climb was a long one, but they got to the top and set to climbing the tower. Noodle was fairing much better than 2D. The stairs to the roof took a lot out of the old guy. But he had managed. The tower wasn't very tall, but it was wide, a nice canvas for their biggest tag yet. It took a little over an hour to get the tag done, even with them hurrying. But it was still marvelous, and it had them both leaning against the rails, staring up at the stars like they had so many nights before.

2D didn't know what came over him, but he had an urge that he just couldn't fight. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He wanted so badly to kiss her lips, but didn't think it was the right time. He had cuddled up to her before, but he had hugged her many times before that day on plastic beach. And just like then, this time was different.

Inside her head Noodle was screaming, no...that's not right, she was squealing with joy, like some of the younger girls that they had met that were fans. She could feel something different in this embrace, she felt like this wasn't a one armed hug. No, she was outright being held by him. Then to make it all that much more perfect, the sun had started to rise. And even though they weren't at the highest spot in the city, it was still the most perfect view in the world.

Then all of a sudden, 2D broke from the embrace and grabbed the black spray paint. Walking over to the bottom right edge of the tag 2D started spraying something new. Finally he stepped back and looked at her with his big voided eyes and smiled. Noodle looked closer to see the words Toochi and Noodz were here. Smiling like an idiot she took the can and added one word before turning and kissing him on the cheek and starting down the latter. Bemused 2D saw the word and his heart jumped into his throat. She had added the word together.

The walk back to the house was full of laughter and wondering eye contacts. They decided to stop in at a little diner for some early breakfast. Just a little Ma and Pa kind of diner, the kind an old retired couple opens to fill their time. The old man at the counter eyed their dark clothes and paint covered hands as his wife made their food. They got it to go realizing how tired they were and ate the sandwiches. The plan was to cuddle up on the couch watching a zombie flick and doze off.

As they approached the door 2D had another moment of courage he couldn't explain. He said "Noodz, I fink I'm in luv wif you."

She had every intention of telling him in a low whisper once she regained her bearings that she felt the same. But when she opened the door the only thing that came out of her mouth, was a full blown scream.

 

A/N: Feel free to leave any comments be it about what you think of the story so far (again, don't be a dick) or whatever really. I'm enjoying writing this and want your input. I have a lot of ideas to progress this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Once again thank you for reading up to this point, I'm hoping gaps and confusions are starting to clear up, but some I'm not expecting to clear up for a few more parts. So, moving on, let's see what craziness they are going to run into next.


	8. ...Not so Great for the Rest of Us.

"He is there, in the back of my mind. I can't shake him. I can't make out his face. It has a mask, just over his mouth and nose though, it's like the top half is in shadow. The mask has something on one side, I dunno, writing? I can never get close to him, it's like there's glass between us. I can see it's cold in here, I can taste the cold. There are chains, going from the ceiling to him, wrapping around him, keeping his arms pinned to his chest. He is fighting against the chains. Sometimes he says something, sometimes he just stares at me. And just when the glass starts to crack, I wake up." -Excerpt from 2D's Dream Journal.

 

Noodle ran to Russel's side as he lay in the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He was unconscious, face down and in a cold sweat. She was screaming his name and shaking him. Trying to rouse him from his sleep. 2D had no idea what to do. He just stood there for a minute, numb and confused. Surveying the scene he noticed the baseball bat lying by the stairs, then the broken vase, Noodle's vase, shattered on the ground, and finally the water stained carpet. He felt tense in every muscle, like he wanted to grab Noodle and run but couldn't figure out what they would be running from.

A moment later he found his spine and ran to Noodle's side and started rolling Russ to his side. As he did this he heard running footsteps coming through the doorway. Another weird spark of courage had him standing with the bat poised as he yelled angrily at the figure. Immediately he recognized a very confused and dismayed Murdoc. Not even a trace of surprise in his face as he stared at 2D.

"Either drop me or the bat, faceache." Murdoc growled in his gruff voice, not taking his eyes off 2D. "But whichever it is tell me what happened to him."

"S-sorry Muds, fought you were an attacker" sighed 2D as he let the bat fall, suddenly realizing how tired he was. "Dunno wha 'appened ter Russ. We jus got in."

"Yea, I 'eard the scream. You alright Noodle luv?" Murdoc said calmly, still seeming unshaken by what has taken place.

"I'm fine Muds, I'm gonna get some cold water to splash him with" Noodle said as she started for the kitchen. But 2D got in her way.

"Bad idea luv, you don't wanna do tha" he said with sympathy in his eyes.

"Why not?" She replied confused. Not quite grasping what he was saying.

"Cause luv, when you've tied on as many as faceache and I 'ave, you learn a few things" Murdoc explained, "like splashing cold water on someone 'ose asleep or the lights er out, can throw 'em into shock."

Noodle's eyes widened at the thought. Why didn't she think of that? She was trained, she had experience, why didn't she think about that? But she couldn't think, she couldn't reason the logic to what she was doing. All she knew was the man she saw as her father figure was a puddle of mess on the floor. She had lost him before, she didn't want to lose him again.

"Grab us some ice wouldja Noods?" 2D asked her cautiously, seeing the inner turmoil taking place in her eyes.

She just nodded and got some ice in a rag. Murdoc was checking Russ's breathing and pulse when she returned. He held an outstretched hand without looking and took the ice. He didn't seem to notice her bury her face in 2D's chest. Or that 2D had put his arms around her. No, he was just focusing on his large lump of a friend on the floor. 'So that's it is it, Russ is the first one down. This is some real shit if you ask me' he thought to himself as he put the ice to Russel's meaty neck, then to his cheek.

But to Murdoc's surprise Russel's eyes began to flutter under the lids. A second later he had begun to grown and Murdoc and 2D did their best to drag him to the couch. By the time they got him there he was able to help them and all three sank into the couch. Noodle went and made some coffee while 2D began cleaning up the mess. He didn't know what to do with the shards from the vase, but he wanted to fix it. He wanted to make it whole again. So he took it to the basement and set it on a shelf.

Murdoc was making breakfast, when 2D came back up. It seemed so odd to him, Murdoc rarely made breakfast. It seemed like he was making some kind of beef and hash. As well as some kind of tea. Of course hell, 2D was just happy he had clothes on.

Russ was resting on the couch when they brought him food and coffee. He merely nodded his appreciation and smiled weakly. It didn't seem he was overly interested in talking. But he ate with a real appetite which made Noodle feel a lot better. And when Murdoc came in with the tea saying "ere's the real bweakfuss" Russ just eyed him suspiciously and choked down the tea and vodka mixture.

Russ explained everything that happened to him and that he just felt really tired all of a sudden. He took the next few days easy and just kind of lounged around. He had his strength back come the end of the day but everyone wanted him to rest either way. Murdoc was even took over finding a venue. Don't know how he pulled it off but he found a cruise liner that was going to be coming into the bay in a few weeks and they agreed to let them board on one condition. They could come and party it up with the rest of the guests if they performed a mini concert for them. Nothing new since they understood new concerts cost them, but just some of their stuff. To raise a crowd if you will. To which they all agreed would be a hell of a way to start a party.


	9. Sharp Dressed Men

"It was my ma who got me into cookin' see. It always helped me keep my anger in check. It was peaceful, and it allowed me to create somethin. It worked like music, but I could turn to cooking when the music hit a block, ya dig? So I would cook for the whole family, the neighbors, hell even for the old grocer on the corner. I always loved it. Del tried a few times but he just kept to his rhymes and his ladies. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he never got shot. Wonder where we'd be now." -Memoirs of Russel Hobbs

 

Things were getting back to normal for the band members. Well, as normal as you could get for them anyway. This meant for a pretty boring time in general. But everything for the party was set. The venue locked down; check. The liner was going to be catering so the food; check. And the entertainment was going to be them, a few collaborators, and some local talent that was playing for free, just for the opportunity to say they played at the party, so; check.

Well that just left getting some evening attire and then they were all set. So that made today a shopping day. After a decent breakfast courtesy of a much more lively Russel, they set out in the Stylo. They had all agreed to shop together. The idea being that they could all give each other their opinions.

First up was Russ since he had to go browse through the big and tall section. This of course brought on the expected 'lardass' comments from Murdoc. But Russ just brushed them off with the occasional 'go fuck yourself Mudz.' But all in all the selection options were quite nice. Russ finally settled on a milk chocolate suit with a black tie and vest. A white dress shirt and pocket square finished it off perfectly.

"Alright fatso, you got me" Murdoc admitted in defeat."That looks pretty good."

Noodle agreed that he looked quite handsome. But 2D put the cherry on top by catcalling and whistling at him. This caused the whole lot of them to fall into a good ole fashioned case of the giggle fits. But now it was 2D and Murdoc's turn to be put on display.

It didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for. They had actually discussed it a little bit the night before. So after finding their respective sizes, they headed for the changing rooms while Noodle and Russel waited. Neither of whom were allowed to see the outfits prior to the change. It would be a complete and total surprise.

(Interjected A/N: If you know the song and can play it in your head go for it. If not, look up Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top.)

After a few moments of choice words and what sounded like 2D falling over they both emerged.Other than the color it seemed their outfits were identical. Both had selected a smoker's jacket and slacks. They each wore straight ties with matching pocket squares. Murdoc's was all jet black including the under shirt. Whereas 2D's contrasted nicely with an Ash grey suit and tie with a white shirt and pocket square. Murdoc was adjusting his cuff links while 2D fidgeted with his tie. Neither of whom seemed to want to look up at anyone.

Both Noodle and Russ were dumbfounded. They weren't expecting the duo to clean up this nicely. Noodle just sat there getting a little hot around the collar staring at 2D. Russel on the other hand saw an opportune moment and seized it.

"Oh baby," he said in the dullest, flattest tone he could manage, "take me now you sexy thing you."

Noodle was having a similar thought but decided it was probably best to just keep it to herself.

"Yea yea, fuck off then," Murdoc said half smiling. "It'd be your turn next Noodle, but how about we get some food first, eh?"

They all murmured their agreeance and after changing back and paying for their clothes set off for the hunt for lunch. They drove around for about twenty minutes debating on what sounded best. Finally they saw an 'all you can eat buffet' sign in the window of an Asian restaurant. The bandmates all gave each other a look that said one thing: challenge accepted.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for ready so far and hope you continue. It's going to be a little mushy coming up, a little bit of d'awww family time, and then a little more hey fuck you Memedoc before we get to the big party but it's coming up. I promise.

Happy reading everyone.


	10. A Whole Lot of Yum

I think it's funny, you know? Looking back at it I mean. The day I woke up when Noodle arrived in the FedEx crate. I never thought my life would change so much. I never thought for a second that I would have found a distraction from what Paula had done to me. I was shattered, like a plate that fell off the sink to the floor. But then there was this little Japanese girl that didn't know a lick of English. She had no where to go but she could play guitar. So just like that, I had a little sister. -Stuart Pot on Noodle's Arrival

 

As soon as they entered the room and were seated there was a quiet in the air. This was nothing new to the group. People got quiet, then they would whisper, then someone would finally come up to them. It was usually a kid, they seem to have to most courage for this sort of thing. They see something that they like, or that it excites them, so they go for it. It's not that they are rude, or that they lack manners. It's just that they get excited about some things. The band was famous, there would never be a day when they could avoid people staring. But they were used to it, and to be honest, the kids were quite adorable.

They had no sooner got there first set of plates and started digging in when the first kid walked up. She was small, they almost didn't see her over the plate of spring rolls, crab cakes, and wantons. Her sandy brown hair was back in pigtails and she wore a blue jean suspendored dress with a white shirt underneath. A tooth was missing in the front of her smile as she beamed up at Russel. He looked back at her while swallowing a mouthful of chicken lo mein, doing his best not to be rude.

"Ascuse me mister," the little girl said in a shy tone. "Would you...um...would you sign this for me?"

Russ looked down at her with his big white eyes. Then he looked down at the doll in her hands, it was a plushy of him. He chuckled a little bit and started looking for a pen. He noticed 2d had one and was scribbling something onto a napkin. He motioned for it with a big grin on his face that 2D just couldn't help but grin back at. After giving the plushy a quick signature on the back of it's head he gave the pen back and eyed 2D with interest but looked back at the girl.

"Here ya go little one," he said while patting her on the head and giving her a wink. "You run along now back to your folks. We have food to eat before it gets cold."

She smiled hugely revealing that there was more than just one tooth missing. The kind of smile that made Russ remember his mom calling him pumpkin head as a kid. As she ran off to show her parents and brother they all went back to eating. They were making the restaurant make good on it's words of all you can eat. When they were finishing their fourth set of dishes the next person came up.

This person however did not bring any smiles to the table. Murdoc choked on his General Tso's. Noodle broke her chopsticks. Russel set his fork down for the first time since the little girl came up. And poor 2D put his pen down and his face went pale. The restaurant had a nice atmosphere, jade green walls, gold and purple drapes. Paintings on the walls of the great wall of China and of rice fields. It was very welcoming. Yet everyone seemed to lose their appetites when she walked up.

Paula Cracker now stood before them at the end of there table. She was staring at 2D with a look in her eyes that said trouble to all of them. Standing next to her was a boy of about 16 or so. He had blue hair, almost exactly the same shade as 2D's. His eyes were the same color as Paula's. This said nothing but trouble for the rest of them.

"Hello D," she said menacingly "long time no see."

"There's a reason for that tramp," Noodle shot back with venom oozing from every word.

Everyone seemed surprised to hear her talk like that. Murdoc's mouth hung open and both 2D and Russ were wide eyed. Murdoc finally smiled at this and then looked back at Paula.

"She raises a good point you know," he said slyly, "what brings your face to this table. Thanks for ruining me meal by the way."

"Oh I just figured 2D would want to meet his son," she said as everyone's jaws dropped. "Say hello Stewie."

The boy just waved at them shyly. Sure 2D had kids out there but they weren't really expecting this one. With Paula none the less. This couldn't be any good to his well being. Noodle thought to herself about how he told her it took him forever to get over her. She felt a heat rising inside and wanted to punch Paula in the mouth. She looked back at 2D and saw that the gears were turning in his head.

"It's a lie Stuart, you know it is. Do the math. Why wouldn't she have shown up before now? You have just released another album and the money is about to flow. Plus with your age odds are you are looking to slow down and settle with someone. Think about it." A voice in the back of 2D's head stated. He didn't bother asking who it was, he never got a reply. But he didn't know if he could trust it. The kid did look like him.

"Well I have to go. See you all later" she said as her and the boy wandered off.

They looked at at 2D to see how he was doing. He seemed to have gotten back the color in his face. What surprised them all was when he just shrugged and went back to his napkins. Not really having said much of anything the whole meal. What was he writing? Was he working on a new song already?

"Yes, Stuart that's good. I like that, but back here, what do you think of using jade? Sure they look black from a distance but we know better" said the voice. "Ye, dat makes sense" was all 2D replied as he scribbled out and began writing again.


	11. The Dress

I can remember when Noodle got dragged off to Hell. It was supposed to be me. I know it was, I had made the deal to get Gorillaz off the ground after all. But it wasn't worded right. I thought I had a loophole. It was never supposed to be her and I tried to weasel out. But then those demons that came to collect had read the contract and had the same thought I did. It just had to be a band member. One band member. They didn't care that it was supposed to be me they were just following the contract. I looked for her in Hell for quite some time. Never found her though. She had already found her way out. She doesn't talk about it much but I know she remembers, at least some of it anyway. And now she is going to have to go back. All because the deal has gone up in stakes. Our fame has increased more than was expected, so now the cost has gone up. Now the big guy himself has his eyes on the deal. And she looked so good that night, like she was legitimately enjoying herself. And with him at that.-Murdoc Nichols on the Cost at Hand

 

After that horrid intrusion by Paula they had all pretty much lost their appetite. Having admitted defeat they paid the bill and left the restaurant. They still had to pick up a dress for Noodle and the day was dwindling. What surprised everyone was the way 2D was holding himself together. He had finally finished writing whatever it was. No one was going to ask him about it, after all he wrote songs all the time and would present it when ready. They figured the song is what was holding him together and didn't want to break that concentration.

At the dress shop they all panned out and helped her look. It was getting late in the day when they all decided to come back with one each. As Noodle tried on the dresses one by one she was thinking about what the day would hold. Would they go dancing tonight? Or maybe just go for a walk. Just to amuse herself she started singing some of their older songs in her head. That is until she got to trying on the dress brought by 2D. As she went to slip it on she noticed a note that was stuffed in the inside. As she picked it up she realized it was napkins. Smiling she took the time to read it and even had a slight fit of giggles. Blushing she put the note in her jacket pocket and finished getting ready.

She stepped out of the changing room to a bunch of gaping mouths and started blushing even more fiercely. The boys were not ready for the beauty of her. They all thought the same thing, their little girl was all grown up. She had chosen the emerald green one that 2D had picked up. It was kind of a modern komono type with rich purple flowers covering it. She looked up at them with expectant eyes, waiting for someone to joke or to say something. But no one had anything to say about it, they were stunned into silence. Except for 2D, who finally spoke.

"'ou 'ook amazin Noods, I mean, 'ou 'ook abso'utely beau'iful. I don' fink words 'll do it" he said getting looks from both Murdoc and Russel, one of suspicion, the other more of a 'HA called it.'

This threw Noodle into a full on (forgive me for this) sqwee moment. She was blushing and giggling like a school teen at prom time. The note still in her mind just made it that much worse. The looks of everyone were as follows: Murdoc; are you two serious right now? You're band mates for cryin out loud. Russel; well I can accept this...but my baby girl shouldn't be THIS excited...right? And then 2D; yep, she's an angel.

Noodle threw her arms around 2D's neck and said "thank you for picking the dress Toochi." Followed by a whisper in his ear so only he could hear "and as for the note, my answer is yes." 2D's black orbs lit up and he smiled his big goofy grin with two teeth missing. As he went off to pay for her dress, Noodle looked at the others and was caught with a sneer from Murdoc and a cocked eyebrow from Russel. Blushing she didn't even acknowledge them and turned to leave. Taking the other two dresses (a blue cocktail dress and a red dinner dress) and bought them for herself.

As they got back to the house they all decided to put the things away and then figure out what to do from there. Murdoc had to go meet with a few people in regards to the party about entertainment. Russel had suggested that they all go for a stroll along the boardwalk. After all there was a circus in town and they could go enjoy it. Plus this gave Russ a good place to have a talk with the two of them.


	12. The Circus

"Our chopper has just gone down. We repeat we have lost chopper 5. It appears something has come out of the water and has attacked the aircrafts. We can't make it out. All of the lights on the ship have gone dark. It looks like some kind of giant creature; a collosal squid perhaps? It's attacking the ship now. The last image we were able to get before the ship went dark was of three figures on the deck approaching the bow of the ship. One appeared to be carrying a fourth over his shoulder and a chain wrapped around one hand. The largest of the group seemed to be carrying a fire axe. Both individuals were walking towards the final person who was backing up it seemed. Hold on...We have confirmation...These individuals are in fact the members of the band Gorillaz. We are getting feed from a boat nearby and...it's gone...we've lost all feed. I'm terribly sorry everyone, it seems we are completely cut off from the scene. We will resume footage as soon as possible...estimated casualties are around a possible 650 persons. Dear God help us..." -GNN Reporting on the Attack of the RMS Queen's Tempest.

 

The air that evening was a bit on the chilly side but nothing too bad. Long sleeves or a light jacket at most. The sky was clear with the setting sun casting beautiful shade of orange and pink. The trees were in full bloom of greens both light and dark. If the the tree bore nuts or fruit you could see the buds beginning to form. Even the taste of the air was pleasant, the smells of spring accompanying them. 2D liked this time of the day, when the sun was going down. The light was at the perfect point where the sun didn't hurt his eyes but the street lights hadn't come on yet. He had his painkillers in his pocket, but he hadn't needed them yet.

As they walked no one had uttered a word. The trio just enjoyed the evening air. When they reached the boardwalk the smell of the sea greeted them. The waves sprayed them gently as the water crashed on the rocks below, adding salt to the aroma. The circus had been set up on the twin piers, you could see a few small amusement rides and of course a few tents. But the lights were focused primarily on the big top with its gold and red stripes showing proudly.

Russel led them through the crowd as 2D excitedly explained some of the rides and how they reminded him of his days working at a similarly small park. Noodle stood closely by 2D as they stopped at each booth looking at prizes and the like. Something that took notice of but didn't say anything about just yet. Murdoc wanted him to tell them both off, but why? They knew 2D, he wasn't some stranger that they didn't know. Sure he would wild out in the past but in his age he had mellowed quite a bit. Besides, his little Noodle girl wasn't such a little Noodle girl anymore.

As they stopped to try a few of the carnie games they each found one that they excelled at. Noodle dominated the pellet rifle game winning 2D a stuffed bear which Russ laughed at. Then 2D managed to pull out the stops on a hit the cans game, which by pulled out the stops I mean he went to throw, slipped, threw at nothing and somehow managed to knock the cans down as he hit his face on the counter. But he won Noodle a stuffed purple penguin dammit. Russel elected to compete in a small strong man competition and wiped the floor with the other contestants and actually cracking the bell on the hammer strike. He won an elephant that was bigger than Noodle and laughed saying "dis is mine, dat cracker ass already won you somethin girl." Which made them all crack up hysterically.

In the big top they enjoyed a few shows ranging from in excitement. There was a lion tamer who had a true connection with his beast. Even laying down with his head on the giant cat's side and read it a story while the lion yawned at appropriate times. Then there were trapeze artists whom flew through the air with grace. It was almost like they were floating at times, frozen as they glided across the open space before snapping around to catch the next spot. After a small herd of elephants had given an adorable performance with some jugglers it was time for the crowd to participate. The ring leader came out and asked for two volunteers who wanted to try the trapeze. There was of course a net in place if you fell, but it was still quite a drop.

Russel immediately gave Noodle the 'Oh hell nah, my fat ass ain't going up there' look. But something was stiring in 2D's mind. Not a voice this time, but a rattling of chains. And right as the cold room came flooding back to him and he could see the figure, all of a sudden all he could see was a red eye. And with this red eye came a feeling 2D didn't quite know. But he liked it, oh he liked it a lot indeed.

"I'll go wif you Noods" 2D said without a second thought to the idea.

Noodle looked at him with astonishment as he grabbed her hand and led her to the ring. "Are you sure Toochi? I thought you hated heights?" She asked in surprise.

"'ave you e'er flown before? Not in a plane but fo' real? I 'aven't." He said looking her in the eye and smiling. "So come on den. 'et's go fly. Togever."

Noodle couldn't help but be all smiles as they broke apart and went to opposite ladders. After a brief explanation and a quick tutorial of what to do by the trapeze artists, they climbed the ladders. 2D didn't have the first ounce of fear in him. Sure he was nervous, anxious even, but not afraid. And as they were signaled to take the bars and go, they leapt from the platforms and then let go at peak like they were told. As they leveled out and saw each other it was a moment of pure bliss.

'Yes' he thought 'she was indeed an angel.' It felt like he was looking at her for a life time instead of just a mere second and a half. And as she raised her hands to catch his bar he stretched his out to catch her. It happened perfectly, he wrapped his arms around her and they never took their eyes off each other. As they spun and fell, they smiled and held onto each other. It felt like another lifetime, like time was standing still, like they were frozen in place. As 2D brought his face close to Noodle's she closed her eyes, and right as they were about to share their first kiss, they learned a whole new meaning to rope burn. As they crashed into the net, they were both laughing and still holding onto each other despite the stinging sensation.

Russel was waiting for them with their jackets, smiling and shaking his head. Muttering things like 'crazy ass cracker' and my Noodle done lost her mind." After getting some burn ointment from the crew they set out to get some dinner. As they munched on some gyros, pretzels and corn dogs they talked about just general things. As well as how they all hoped the party went well. Then Russ asked how one of the rides worked and 2D explained that it was inertia that kept you in. The spinning created an outward force that pushed you up against the wall as it went. To which both Noodle and Russ looked at him in surprise.

"Wha'? Did I say somefink wrong?" He inquired at their puzzled looks.

"Nah D, just forgot you was actually a pretty smart dude. You know a lot more than we give ya credit for is all, ya dig?" Russ said with a half smile.

"Oh, I see" 2D said trying to hold back the prideful look in his face. "Wanna go fer a spin Russ?"

"Me? Hell nah, I want dis food to stay where it at" he chuckled "but let's go get on that ferris wheel. Got a small bone to pic with ya both."

As they followed Russ over to the ride they both looked at each other confused and shrugged. Russ said something to the operator and then they boarded. Russ on one side, 2D and Noodle on the other. As it went around a few times it slowed to a stop at the top. All the while Russ was talking.

"Now just let me talk. I'm not blind or stupid, I can see you two. It's obvious you two are getting close. Like relationship close. Murdoc has noticed too. He wanted me to tell you both to knock it off and everything, but seeing as he isn't here and doesn't want to do it himself, well, fuck that pickle. Now D, you're like a brotha to me, and I won't lie, I could do without the age gap, but I know you. I know you will treat my little girl well. Noodle, you're grown up and can make your own choices. That being said, take your time, and tell me if you guys are actually gonna do this or if it's just a fling. Now, I'm ok with it, ultimately, I guess." Russ had been talking till the wheel stopped. "Now that stunt was pretty good in the tent, I liked that. But if you break my baby girls heart, I'll break your spine. Now we are here, at the top, and I know you tried in the tent. So go ahead and get it out of your system so we can go home. I'm tired."

As they both looked at each other, not having said a word the whole time, they knew he was serious. They had his blessing. And the mysterious voice in 2D's head was saying for him to do it. Her eyes were bright, her lips inviting. He knew. And as the ferris wheel was at it's peak, he leaned in and kissed her gently. She kissed back and felt her whole world make sense, and then melt away. As they broke from their kiss and the wheel descended, they were greeted with cheers and clapping. With the world, and more importantly Russ, supporting them being together, they walked home hand in hand.

 

A/N: 1786 words, geez, ok maybe I enjoyed writing this one just a little lol. And I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I will be continuing this of course, after all we still have a party to attend. And it's not even the half way point of the story. So I'm sure there are a few questions by now. Most of you are probably just waiting it out to see. which makes me happy because no spoilers. I have been asked a few so far. Like what happened to the vase, what about the spirit, and the most recent one, what did the note say? All of which will be answered I promise. But it's almost 3am, so I'm going to go die for a few hours before work. Goodnight, and as always, Happy reading.


End file.
